The Epic of Raising a PreTeen Jedi
by Tianimalz
Summary: Getting sent to an Unknown Planet in an Unknown Universe sucks. More so if you're stuck with a twelve year old with powers and a smart mouth. Rated just to be safe. Poor Obi, BAWA!


**Co-Written by:  
Tegypte** **as: Obi-Wan. **

We do not own StarWars.

Trust me, if we did, we wouldn't be writing fics.  
We'd be making movies.

* * *

**The Epic of Raising a Pre-Teen Jedi**

**Chapter One:**

It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was shining in peaceful rays, while the temperature was non other than perfect. Business outside was going on as usual, speeders zoomed by the high up windows with no care as to what was happening inside. Which was probably best for them, as the two Jedi's hurried down the red carpeted hall. Following the old, and obvious master of the two, was a younger pre-teened boy with cut hair. The younger seemed much less worried about their situation than the oldest as he sipped on a Mega Jug drink he had brought along for the long hike through halls.

"I CANNOT believe you turned of the alarm Anakin!" Obi-wan Kenobi shouted at his young padawan with an irritated tone as he tried to put on his robe while walking. "And where did you get THAT?!" He shouted with a point towards his Mega Jug drink.

"I was thirsty, Master." Anakin replied simply, following his short-sweet statement with a long quenchy _SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP._

"Well, perhaps if you had followed my orders, we would have had enough time to have breakfast." He said, regaining his calm but serious tone as he got his robe fully on and ready.

Anakin blinked, again, simply. "I would have thought you would be thankful for the extra sleep."

"A true Jedi Knight must learn to resist urges such as extended sleep incase of emergency, besides," He continued, regain his posture as well. "We are a half an hour late for the meeting"

Not answering at first, Anakin slurped the straw further, the twelve year old half ignoring his Masters complaints. He thought he was doing a favor. "I'm sorry, Master." He said on instinct, slurping further on the long straw as further concentration went on holding the giant gallon Mega Jug with orange coloring.

Obi-wan let out a long drawn out sigh before stopping in front of the door "Now, Anakin, I expect you to behave you're best, let me do the talking and if anyone asks." He looked around briefly before bending over slightly, "we are late because we stayed up late meditating," he straightened up and with a small grin he opened the door.

"Of course, Master." Anakin grinned, then replaced the straw back to his lips.

"Good," He turned towards the council with his hands in his sleeves. "We are most apologetic that we are late, but we where held up last night meditating past normal hours," he explained with a bow of respect, motioning for Anakin to do the same.

"I cannot bow if I am holding my-" Anakin grunted and followed, gripping the Mega Jug tightly with a protective stature. He bowed lightly, out-holding the Mega Jug out streched, so it wouldn't tip as he bowed, which made the other Masters lift their brows in questioning. Anakin shot back up at once, and returned the drink to his chest, sipping lightly on the straw at once as he looked around. He had grown... brave to say the least.

"Your late," Master Windu said with a stern tone, but "WTF" look on his face as he stared at Anakin.

"Uh..." Obi-wan stammered slightly, taken aback by his padawans sudden stupid bravery "I...Believe I explained Master Windu, we where held by late meditating practices." He explained again with a small frown that he would have normally used to tell Anakin to 'Back Off', as the young Padawan had explained to him in rather brunt 'Slang'

"It isn't an excuse." Windu started when a rather abrupt_ SLUUUUUUUUUUUUURP_ interrupted him. He casted a sidelong look to Anakin, then to Obi-Wan. "But as we are short on time, the point must be brought to quickly-"

SLURP! SIIIIIIIIIIP SIP SIP SLUUUUUURP

The Master's where all passing the young Jedi looks of mixed expressions. Not sure what to make of this, a few even considered putting signs on the door saying "NO FOOD OR DRINKS BEYOND THIS POINT." but of course, those had never been needed in the past... it had always been a rule of thumb. Blank faced to the looks, Anakin quieted down his slurping as he removed the straw from his mouth and tapped his fingers against the container.

"We need small forced to patrol an area of interest." (instert name here) said. Yoda nodded.

"Two Jedi, best option it is."

Obi-Wan inwardly groaned, he saw where this was this going, but he would play along "Perhaps the council would see it fit to send my young Padawan and myself on such a mission?" He asked in his most Jedi-ish (Another strange 'Slang' term that Anakin had told him of) tone of voice "After all, this experience could be invaluable to his training."

"I think my training is going just fine, Master." Anakin put in, shooting Obi-Wan a sidelong look, before licking his straw and gripping it with his teeth and chewing on it bordly.

Obi-Wan shot him an icy glare before taking his hand and slapping Anakin across the back of his head before turning back to the council.

The council muttered amoungsts themselves. Most likely, on how they just wanted to kick these two onto some Force forsaken planet in some stupid universe named Poo Bears potty house or something.

Attempting to ignore them, the bald Jedi continued. "We we're looking into sending the two of you." Windu agreed, again giving Anakin a disapproving look. He was about to continue, when Anakin started rolling the straw up and down through the plastic. Resulting in non other than one of those long squeaky sounds that drove people nuts.

They put up for it a moment, before finally they all exchanged looks right as the young on sipped again. Windu's eye twitched as he leaned forward and gripped his hands together... tightly. "Can you two step outside for a moment?" He asked.

Obi-Wans eye kept twitching "Yes..Master" 'Airhead'' he wanted to add, but instead grabbed Anakin by the back collar of his shirt and pulling his backwards out of the room as roughly as he could without alarming the Masters.

Anakin yelped loudly, gripping his Mega Jug tighter to keep it from spilling as he was rudely dragged out the door. He tossed Obi an annoyed look as he regained his feet and looked over his shoulder as the doors closed lightly. A few moments passed, and when they where not yet called back in, the young Jedi gave a bored sigh and sat down on the floor to the side. Indian style and with the drink held up, he locked his mouth around it again.

_Slurp... siiiiiiiiiiiIIIPPPppp... slUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRrrrpp_

Obi-wan sat down in a nearby chair with one elbow propped up on the arm with his head in his hands. After a moment of eye-twitching Slurping he shot a if-looks-could-kill glare at Anakin. "Would you please STOP that?!"

"...Sorry Master." Anakin muttered, taking one last slurp before setting the jug down.

* * *

Oh Lord. This is just going to be... I dunno any other word but stupid. LOL! But my sister and I where bored, so every other night we're sitting down and writing this. Just for kicks. Flame if you want, we're just having fun and torturing you guys in the process xD

On a note: Neither of really know Starwars super well. I don't stalk them like I do the Teen Titans, srry. So just ... play along if we sound even stupider xD Again, this is just for fun, so don't get mad. (Torturing Obi is fuuuuun)


End file.
